chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Tyflo/Dungeons and/or Dragons. Chapter 1 Part A: Taverns and Taverns!
I decided after a ridiculous D&D 5e game with some friends that I'd start up a sort of write-y series based off our games, so here's the first part, this was the first 30-ish minutes. Enjoy! This will be written every now and again, hopefully decently regularily. Sorry if my sentences are jumbled, I'm not too great at writing conversation in long winded texts. Dungeons and/or Dragons Chapter 1: Taverns and Taverns! Saturday, about 1pm, the sun shone in through the windows, though it was relatively dim due to the early time of year. I was making my sheet, my friend Ben had already prepared his, he talked me through what to write. The DM screwed around with my computer, looking through my E-Mails and search history, I ignored him, I've nothing to hide. "Remember to prioritize what my character is worst at" Ben spoke up, as I looked through his player's guide to find out what each of my skills did. "You're character is bad at Intelligence and Charm, so I'll go with those along with dexterity." It took about 30 minutes, but we'd finally filled in my Character sheet and prepared all the snacks we needed, not too much, two tubes of pringes and two 1.75 litre bottles of coca cola, we'd already eaten the chocolates on the way home. Will, the DM told us to get glasses, I took it upon myself to get them the most boring glass while getting myself a nicer one. When I returned everything was in place, the PC had all the info on the monsters we needed and the lights were dimmed, we were getting into character now. "Intoduce yourselves." Will said, gesturing to Ben. He followed suit, speaking up in a slightly fake sounding voice "My name is Ridge, I am a shifter druid who had a hatred for the Silver Flame, the killed my race. I'm on the journey to get strong enough to take them down." Fair enough, I thought though I vocally took a jab at his low intelligence stat "Is 8 intelligence enough to let you speak?" I laughed as I introduced myself. "My name is Kevros, I am a Half-Elf rogue with a background as a Charlatan, I scam people who deserve it and I am on this journey to make a better world for my Son who doesn't know me. Set the scene, Will." Now that we'd introduced ourselves, the game was now going to start. "You find yourself in a Tavern, dimly lit and busling with activity." Will starts, though Ben interrupts "What time period?" "Sort of steam punky." "Can I roll perception?" Ben says, "Sure." "Alright." Ben gets into character. "I roll a perception roll as I look around." Kevros rolled a die and got a 16, he gets a -1 from his intelligence so he gets 15. "15 after effects." I say to Will. "I have no plans for perception so lets say...You see a guy with his Dick out but that's it." "Classy." I retort. "I'll roll investigation to see what the bartender knows, alright?" I roll a D20, and with my high charisma I get a very good roll of 19 overall. "19, that's enough, right?" "Yep. He tells you about a farmer who's had her pigs dissapearing and says she's offering bounty to anyone who finds the person who's causing it." "You wanna go there, Ben?" "In character, Kevros." He retorts "Right, Do you want to go to the farm, Ridge?" "Sure." We nod in agreement, the DM speaks up again. "You head out, all of your packs filled with supplies you might need. When you reach the farm it is very dim, hard to see." "Oh!" I speak up interrupting Will "I'm a half-elf so I get dark vision!" "Yes you do, you can see some bandits in the distance, what do you do?" Here we go, our first battle! Exciting. "I use my stealth skill, being a rogue, to sneak up on them." "Roll your stealth then, Kevros." I roll and get a 3, I quickly tell will it's a 13 though. "I got 13, plus 7 for being a rogue half elf and it makes 20. So I've sneaked up on them?" "Yep, now what will you do, Right?" "I'll cast Entangle on them, Which means they have to roll a power saving once per turn to get out, plus they're movement is cut in half." Will rolls for them "They need 13, so we get...6...3...2...19. One's free, it moves towards you 15 feet, you're 20 feet away so you're not in range. Now it's Kevros' turn." "Alright, I say, I use my two daggers and throw them at him, I need a 12 because of armor rating, so let's see I get...16 and 15, I hit both times, I roll a D4 for each and add 3, Ben where's the D4." "I don't have one. I gotta D8" "I'll just half it. Hand it." He hands me the D8, which I roll. "8, which makes a 4 and adds to make 7, then 5 which divides to make 2.5, rounds to 3, add 3 to make 6." "Don't forget stealth damage, you're a rogue." Ben reminds me, I nod and roll a D6 "That's adding 4, that adds up to make...17 damage, how much health do they have?" "11, he's dead, 3 remain. Let me roll for them." Will rolls 3 D20s, two of them escape. "Alright, I've got initiative so I attack twice on one of them, with my scimitar and dagger." "Alright, roll 2 D20." Ben rolls, he gets 5 and a 17 "The scimitar hits, the dagger does not. I'll roll a D6 and add 1, so...6 damage. He's alive." "Now it's my turn! I use my dual short swords to do 1D6+3 on each of them for damage, let me roll for hit." I toss the die, 13...15 "I hit both of them, 7 on the 6 HP one and...4 on the 11Hp one. The 6 Hp is dead." Will grins. "Two remain." He's got a trick up his sleeve. "The other bandit edges closer, and swings at Ridge with his short sword. He hits, I rolled a 16 which is higher than your armor. The sword does 7 damage, Ridge you have 3 health left." "Shit, You've not got that much health left. Cast goodberry." "Why? It's not a good spell for healing in battle." "Who said heal? Throw them at him." "Get out." Will rolls through our bickering. "20! He bursts out, he gets +10ft of movement because of his momentum. He's still too far to hit you though. Kevros, it's your turn." I nod, picking up the D20 and rolling it twice. "I hit him twice with my short swords. 6 and...13, with my hit modifier I get 12 and 18, One of them hits." I roll my D6. "6! I add 3, 9 he's dead." "Nice." Ben speaks up. "Thanks. You're turn." Ben nods. "I cast...Cure wounds, I'm out of casts for the day for my upper spells, but I heal 1D8+1 of health, which means..." He rolls. "I've got 7 health back, I'm on full health again." Will nods. "The other bandit is close now, he swings at Kevros, that damage really pulled the aggros. I'll roll a D20 for him...Miss! As a last resort he pulls out a Vial." "Oh no." Me and Ben say in unison. "He throws it and it turns all the Water in a 20 mile radius into sand, you're races are 80% water, you both die, the end, let's go to the park instead." We laugh to ourselves, "No but really, the Vial turns him into a Pixie, worth twice the EXP." We laugh "Pixies?! They're really weak. I cast invoke flame and fling the fire at it." Will nods. "Roll a D20 and add 10, That's your damage. Pixies are weak to fire." Ben rolls, It's dead. "It's dead now! Add 125 exp to your sheets. The bandit is about to die, are you going to get any info out of it?" "Yeah!" I speak up "I'll roll investigation and I get to add 5 thanks to my stats, the roll adds up to...19!" "As the bandit dies it says... ' When the apes reach 1 million and run amok, the moon will spell death for all the earth." "Gundam Lagoon?" I say raising an Eyebrow. Will retorts almost comedically "Shut up I had no ideas! Anyway, let's take a break, we're out of Cola." We all get up and leave, we'll probably end up getting too many snacks. Chapter 1: Part A, Over! Next time: "This isn't Majora's Mask!" Category:Blog posts